Noah's Ark
The Ark's Origin '''Noah's Ark '''is the vessel, which, according to the biblical story, was built by Noah 7,000 years ago at God's command to save himself, his family and the world's animals from the great flood that God had created to wipe out all life on Earth after viewing the wickedness of mankind, sparing only Noah and his loved ones after seeing Noah as a righteous man. It is a large white cube-shaped structure that contains a white mediterranes city comprised of white buildings and tower at the center looming over the rest of the city, which contradicts the normal idea that the ark was a vast boat. The ark was used by Noah and his family to create the second generation of humanity as told by members of the current Noah Family. The ark uses trans-dimensional technology to travel in between dimensions and to create gates that allow access to and from the ark itself. After the events of the great flood the Ark has been used by the Noah Family for generations. When the Millenium Earl came into contact with the family and allied himself with them he had the Akuma Egg, the device he uses to manufacture Akuma moved into the ark, where it had remained ever since, until the Black Order's assault on the ark that ended with the order taking control of the ark. The Change Between Arks During the failed rebellion of the 14th , the Pianist implanted a flaw within the original Ark, rendering it incapable of leaving Edo in Japan. Because of this, the Earl used Road's power to contruct a new ark. This new ark is identical to the original with the only known difference being cosmetic; the original ark is white whilst the new one is black. The Earl had planned to download the contents of the original ark into the new one while at the same time destroy the structure of the original ark in order to ensure that it would never be used against him. Road Kamelot, the first child of the current generation of the Noah Family assisted the Earl with this task by reprogramming the original ark to prepare it for the download. However, the Earl's plan to replace the orignal ark failed as the 14th left behind a way to take control of the ark away from the Earl. Allen Walker, with the help of Marian Cross found a secret room of the fourteenth within the original ark. Inside the room is a piano, and when a certain melody is played upon it, the ark will grant a wish for the player. Allen used this power to restore the ark and pull his comrades back from inter-dimensional space. The Two Arks There are two arks. The original ark belongs to the Black Order since Allen's use of it, as it became "faulty" because of the 14th Noah. Although anyone in the order can walk into it, only Allen can create gates at will and step into the ark wherever he wishes. The gates he create can be used by anyone else afterwards. The second ark was created by the Millenium Earl after he downloaded the original ark into the new form. This downloading was mostly the effort of Road, though the Earl playing the organ most likely was necessary as well. The new ark was created because the old ark was disabled by the Pianist. Controlling The Ark The original ark could be controlled by the Earl, Road, and the 14th. During the Noah's ark arc it is revealed that Allen Walker has been given the "licence" to play the arc by the 14th (due to the 14th placing his memories in the boy). It is currently being controlled by Allen, though it unsure if Road and the Earl may have some ability over it should they enter the piano room. The Earl's new ark has been used by Lulu Bell, but it is unclear if it is because she can use it at will, or if the Earl or Road helped her. Gates created from the ark have numbers on them seeming to be in the order of the gate's creation. After Allen takes controll of the old ark the gates have turned white (from the original black colour) and have begun re-numbering themselves from 1 (although gate 1 is not seen it may have been the first gate to Edo or from the piano room.) The gates appear as 2D crystal like doorways outside the ark and a regular door in the white city located within the ark.